


i like that

by 4419



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Roommates, Word vomit tbh, baby jinwoo and dongpyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: "Is it alright?" Yuvin looks at his roommate, asking for permission."I mean," Yohan shrugs, almost waking Jinwoo, "just on the cheek, right?""Yeah.""Okay."





	i like that

**Author's Note:**

> \+ english isn't my first language and i basically wrote this as fast as i could lmao   
> \+ enjoy!!!

Yohan was bored. He's bored because he injured his knee during a competition. Now, after the doctor told him to rest for at least two weeks, Yohan has been very bored. He took Yuvin's, his roommate, suggestion to do something that won't be too hard for him but can make him busy. He can't believe that the first thing he thought of was to ask the single father down the hall if he can let Yohan babysit his son.

Seungwoo, the single father down the hall, was more than glad to accept the offer. It turns out, he has a business trip the whole day and had been looking for someone to babysit his son. Yohan was happy he could help, until Seungwoo added, "If it's alright with you, Yohan, could you babysit one of my co-worker's baby? Him and his husband are a bit busy this week. Jinhyuk is joining the trip and Wooseok had to work till evening."

  
That's why Yohan is now holding Jinwoo, 11 months old, Jinhyuk and Wooseok's son, and Dongpyo, Seungwoo's energetic 3 year old, turning the lamp on and off beside the sofa. It's not boring anymore. It's fine. It's. _..fun._

 

  
Jinwoo wails louder as Yohan starts swaying him in his arms lightly, "Shh...Jinwoo, don't cry." Yohan cringes at the loud cries, he has fed the baby his food and changed his diaper but to no avail. He turns to Dongpyo, still playing and pushing anything that comes in contact with his hands. "Dongpyo-ah, not the books—" A loud _clank_ answers him, and Yohan's textbooks are now on the carpet. He sighs. When will hyung arrive?

  
The cries didn't stop, and now Dongpyo is also shouting (for whatever reason). Yohan's sure Yuvin's almost home, it's past 5pm and his last class is until 4:30pm. Just as he pleads Dongpyo to stop scratching his belongings, the door opens. "I'm here!" Yuvin announces, placing his shoes on the rack beside the door. "What's all this?" He asks, nonchalantly, following Dongpyo's figure as the kid runs around the coffee table.

  
"I...You told me to do something because I was bored." Yohan wanted to scratch the back of his head like he always do when Yuvin's close to saying _I told you so_ but Jinwoo's in his arms, and he's still crying.

"So..." Yuvin starts, stopping Dongpyo with his hand resting on the kid's head. "You decided to babysit?"

"Look, hyung. It was only supposed to be Dongpyo. Seungwoo-ssi's son?"

"The single dad down the hall?"

"Yeah. Anyway, he had a whole day work trip today, and Jinwoo— this baby right here— he's Jinhyuk-ssi child, he's Seungwoo-ssi workmate. Also, his husband? Wooseok-ssi, I think? He has overtime—"

"Okay okay," Yuvin sits down beside Yohan, looking into the younger's eyes. "Calm down, Yohan. Baby's crying." He points to Jinwoo with his lips.

"Oh sh—" Yohan cries, rocking Jinwoo again, shushing him as if it will help.

"I'm going to change and help you, if that's possible." Yuvin stands up, gathering his things on the floor. "Stay there."

_"Okay."_

The older stops walking to look at Yohan, "I was talking to Dongpyo."

"...Right. Right."

 

Yuvin came back to the living room a few minutes later and by then, Jinwoo managed to stop crying (for now) but Yohan figures he'll cry in a few minutes again. Dongpyo has calmed down, thankfully. The older sat beside him, lifting Dongpyo making him sit on his lap before he turns the television on. "What do you want to watch, Pyo-yah?" Yuvin says softly, hugging Dongpyo lightly as the kid pushes his small body on his chest.

"Pororo!" Dongpyo cheers, wiggling playfully. Yuvin laughs before whispering an okay and changes the channel.

  
Yohan watches as Yuvin speaks softly with Dongpyo for a moment. The two are talking about the cartoon characters and who are Dongpyo's favorites. Without realizing, Yohan's smiling at the sight and Jinwoo's already starting his cries, as if he sensed Yohan's attention isn't on him.

"Aww," Dongpyo pouts. "Baby Jinwoo is crying."

"Does he cry a lot, Pyo-yah?" Yuvin asks, looking at Dongpyo with a similar pout. Dongpyo nods, leaning closer to Jinwoo and patting the baby's foot. An attempt to calm the little boy down.

"He must be missing his dads." Yuvin sighs, leaning closer to Yohan. He puts his face in front of Jinwoo, making funny faces. Jinwoo stops to stare at him for a second before giggling. Yuvin continues to play with Jinwoo and Dongpyo.

  
Yohan is suddenly feeling too hot, even though it's an autumn evening. He's never been this close to his roommate before. His side profile is cute, even if he's making weird faces to make Jinwoo to stop crying. _What is he thinking?_

  
"Let's play a game!" Dongpyo suggests, just as when Yohan found himself leaning closer to the older.

"What kind of game, Dongpyo?" Yohan managed so say, a bit squeaky if you ask him. Yuvin looks at him, faces still close to each other.

"You okay?"

"Hm? Me? Yes."

Yuvin scans Yohan's face, blinking once more before sitting on his back to look at Dongpyo.

  
They play a few games Dongpyo suggested. One, where they have to catch each other's hand. There's really no benefit to it, but he's a kid. Everything's fun when you're young. Yohan laughs when Yuvin enclosed Dongpyo's hands with one of his big hands.

"Dad likes kissing my cheek if I lose." Dongpyo says, smiling and giggling at the same time.

"Come here you!" Yuvin hugs Dongpyo and showers him with kisses on the cheek, which made Dongpyo double with laughter. Yohan is surprised Jinwoo isn't crying because of the noises.

  
"Yohanie's turn!" Dongpyo giggles, after Yuvin loosen the hug, pointing his small finger to a shocked Yohan.

"What should I do?" Yohan whispers, rocking his arms on instinct.

"Yuvinie kiss Yohanie!"

"What?"

  
"Yes! Like Uncle Wooseokie and Uncle Jihyukie!" Dongpyo squeals, almost toppling over Jinwoo before Yuvin caught him.

"On- on the cheeks?" Yohan asks, his voice a little shaky. Yuvin looks at him with eyes that assures him he won't do anything unless he agrees.

"Yes!" Dongpyo continues to cheer, "Jinwoo first! Kiss Jinwoo first!" The kid pulls Yuvin by the collar to the sleeping Jinwoo on Yohan's arms. The older kisses Jinwoo on the forehead before going back to his still sitting position.

  
"Is it alright?" Yuvin looks at his roommate, asking for permission.

"I mean," Yohan shrugs, almost waking Jinwoo, "just on the cheek, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

  
Yuvin blinks, wondering if he heard it right. Yohan nods, signalling Yuvin to _go for it_ because _Dongpyo's watching_ them. The kid on Yuvin's lap is bouncing in excitement as the older leans into Yohan's space.

"Wait—" Yohan gets cut off by Yuvin's lips on his own. It was just a second or two and Yuvin's lips are gone. They look at each other with identically wide eyes as Dongpyo cheers. Jinwoo hears this and wakes up to cry. The roommates are still on a staring contest, mouths opening and closing like fishes in the ocean.

"You liked that?"

_"Y-Yes..."_

Yuvin looks at Yohan in surprise. "I was...I talking to Dongpyo..."

Yohan stutters but stops when he realized Jinwoo is hungry and he needs to make his formula. Yuvin shuts up, too, cradling Dongpyo in his arms to play and forget about what just happened.

 

 

8pm came sooner than the younger expected. Apart from the most awkward two hours he and Yuvin had after a year of being roommates, everything went well. Seungwoo knocks on their door and Yohan stands up, opening the door without disturbing Jinwoo's sleep. "Hey, Yohan."

"Hi, Seungwoo-ssi." Yohan smiles. He feels another body beside him but stopped the urge to look.

Seungwoo smiles back, hearing Dongpyo's loud screams of _dad! dad!_ followed by a hug on his father's leg. "Did you miss me, kiddo?" Dongpyo nods as Seungwoo lifts him up to his chest. "Were they any trouble to the two of you?" He adds, pinching Dongpyo's cheeks.

"Not really, Dongpyo's been very fun to babysit!" Yuvin answers for the both of them. Seungwoo thanks them and puts Dongpyo down to take Jinwoo from Yohan's arms.

"Yuvinie Yohanie kissed!" Dongpyo cheers as he runs around the hallway. The two's eyes widens and Seungwoo looks like he knows why it happened.

"Did Dongpyo told you to?"

"Ah, well, it was just...a game." Yuvin laughs, uncharacteristically. Yohan didn't want to think of it as _just a game_ though.

"I'm sorry for that." Seungwoo laughs sheepishly before bowing. "Have a great evening!"

"You, too!" Yohan smiles, closing the door.

  
  
The two of them continue to stand there in silence. The door looks really appealing to look at right now, none of them wants to move from their spot and move on. "You said you liked it?" Yuvin starts, the silence is deafening and he's not used to it. It's always been Yohan playing his pop music while he practices, and Yuvin singing ballads in the shower.

"Huh? Oh...uh, I guess? Yes?" Yohan panics, looking anywhere but his roommate.

"If I try it again will you allow it?"

"What?"

"If I want to kiss you...do you want that?"

Yohan stares at Yuvin's face, eyes scanning until it lands on the older's lips. He contemplates for a moment before, "Please."

  
Yuvin let's out a shaky breath before leaning closer, a hand on Yohan's cheek and the other on his nape. It was slow, the movements were slow. It was as if Yuvin was unsure if Yohan wants this or he's the only one who does. That's until Yohan leans in, hands on both Yuvin's shoulder. He puts his lips on the older, moving slightly, testing the waters.

  
It gets heated after a few moments, Yuvin has his left hand still on Yohan's cheek and the other on his waist. Yohan's arms are hugging Yuvin by his shoulders. Yohan starts licking Yuvin's lips, asking for the older to open his mouth. They kiss, and kiss, and kiss breathlessly. Pulling out once they need a breather, and going back to more kissing.

"You liked that?" Yuvin teased, giving a peck on the younger's lips.

Yohan smirks, "I would like more. Please."

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
